Piilossa kohtalolta
by Faith-Valor
Summary: Teloitukselta täpärästi välttynyt, tummahaltia naissoturi Albina saa kuulla olevansa dovahkiin, Skyrimin viimeinen toivo kukistaa maailmojen syöjä, lohikäärme Alduin. Omapäinen nainen kuitenkin kieltää kohtalon määräämän tehtävän - ja maksaa siitä kaikin keinoin.
1. Prologi

_Sydän jyskyttää. _

_"Kuulitteko?"_

_Kuolemani ei ole ainoa lähestyvä asia. _

_"Mikä se oli?"_

_Tätä ääntä ei voi verrata mihinkään aikaisemmin kuultuun. Häilyvän etäisesti se kuulostaa siltä kuin joku puhaltaisi vanhaan torveen vuorilla. Älä kuitenkaan turhaan yritä kuvitella sellaista ääntä. Tämä on kaukana siitä. Se on vanha, ikiaikainen, jopa muinainen. Vanhempi kuin mikään maan päällä koskaan kävellyt. Se kuulostaa syvältä hengenvedolta joka otetaan ennen taistelua. Hengenvetoon sekoittuu sotahuuto muinaisella kielellä. _

_Tätä ääntä ei voi kuvailla. _

_"Jumalten tähden, se on..."_

_"Lohikäärme!"_

_"Juoskaa!"_

_Lohikäärmeen ääni on voimakas kuin ukkosen jyly. Samaan aikaan se tuntuu repivän korvat riekaleiksi, ja jostain massiivisen pauhun keskeltä kuuluu sanoja unohdetulla, tuhansia vuosia vanhalla kielellä. _

_"Tule, seuraa minua jos tahdot pysyä hengissä!"_

_Juuri sitä minä haluan. Ei, vain sitä minä haluan: säilyä hengissä. Juoksen kuin noiduttuna, ajattelematta sen enempää, pakoillen lieskoja, jotka pyyhkivät tieltään kaiken. Talot, puut, jopa ihmiset. Palavat ruumiit kurkottelevat käsiään ja ulvovat tuskasta, yksinäiset lapset itkevät äitinsä syliä. Ja minä haluan vain säilyä hengissä ja lopulta unohtaa kaiken. _

_Mutta maailma ei tule koskaan olemaan entisellään tämän jälkeen. Skyrim ei tule olemaan entisellään tämän jälkeen. Siivekäs peto, maailmojen syöjä sen kertoi. Sen huuto repii ihmiset kappaleiksi, saa maan vavahtelemaan ja vuoret väistymään. _

_Minä juoksen ja tiedän. Mikään ei ole entisellään tämän päivän jälkeen._


	2. Luku 1

_Päivä 1 - Puolen päivän jälkeen_

Päätäni kivisti ankarasti kun raotin silmiäni edes hieman. Huulilta kirposi tuskainen sähähdys, sitten nenääni tarttui ruoan tuoksu. Lohikäärmeen korvia repivä huuto oli poissa, kuulin vain hiljaista puhetta, takkatulen rätinää ja tulen yllä riippuvan padan porinan. Mutta painajainen ei ollut kadonnut. Tämä oli vain ohikiitävä hetki, jota päivän kuluttua en edes muistaisi enää.

"Ah, heräsithän sinä viimein!"

Se nord soturi (jonka nimeä en saanut päähän), istui hymyileväisenä pöydän ääressä, aivan kuin mitään lohikäärmettä tai pakoa läpi synkän luolaston ja tyrmien ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan. Hänen vaalea hipiänsä loisti kirkkaana utuisessa kynttilän valossa, eikä silmissä näkynyt merkkiäkään uupumuksesta. Hän oli peseytynyt, parsinut vaatteensa kasaan ja ilmeisesti myös syönyt, kuin olisi kotonaan ollut.

"Kelpo setäni Alvor otti sinut tänne minun kanssani", mies hymyili, nousi pöydän äärestä ja täytti tyhjän kulhon kattilassa porisevalla keitolla, "Syö, sinulla täytyy olla kiljuva nälkä."

Itse asiassa ei ollut. Minulla ei ollut tippaakaan ruokahalua, sillä päässäni jyskytti ja aaltoilevat kuviot häiritsivät näkökenttääni. Nousi istumaan sängyllä jossa olin maannut ja hain sitten maata jalkojeni alle. Tasaista, turvallista ja liikkumatonta maata. Ponnistus - ja luhistuin takaisin sänkyyn. Soturi oli hetkessä vierelläni, käsi kaitsevasti olallani ja huolehtiva katse suoraan silmissäni.

"Eiköhän tuo ole merkki siitä että tosiaan tarvitset vatsaasi täytettä?" hän hymyili ja palautti samalla mieleeni nimensä.

"Anna olla, Hadvar..." puhuin ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen kun minut oltiin istutettu puisiin vaunuihin, matkalle kohti omaa kuolemaani Helgenissä, "Olen kunnossa."

"Syö silti", mies jatkoi suorastaan isällistä painostustaan ja ojensi kulhoa minua kohti, "Setäni vaimo, Sigrid tekee varmasti koko Skyrimin parasta keittoa!"

Väsymykseltäni en jaksanut enää kieltäytyä, vaan otin tarjotun ruoan vastaan. Keitto oli paksua ja täyteläistä, ja jo ensimmäisen lusikallisen jälkeen ymmärsin, miten nälissäni todella olin. Hadvar seurasi takan äärestä hymyillen, miten ensin yksi, sitten toinen ja lopulta vielä kolmaskin kulhollinen täyttivät vatsani. Päänsärky oli pian lähes kokonaan tiessään, ja vain lyhyttä hetkeä myöhemmin sain ponnistauduttua kunnolla jaloilleni ja silmäni liikkeelle. Helgenin varastoista löytämäni haarniska ja miekka lepäsivät seinää vasten, ja luultavasti tylsyydessään Hadvar oli ne kiillottanut - jokainen haarniskani osa hehkui himmeästi hämärässä valaistuksessa. Ainoastaan miekka oli jätetty kiillottamatta, mistä oikeastaan olin kiitollinen. Kuivunut veri, naarmut ja kulumat aseessa kertoivat yksilöllisen tarinan, eikä tarinoihin ollut koskaan kajoamista.

"Mitä ajattelit seuraavaksi?" Hadvarin kysymys oli ilmeisimmin suunnattu minulle, vaikka tämän katse olikin tiiviisti seinässä, "Sen sanon, ettei liikkuminen tuolla ulkona ole turvallista. Helgenissä nähty lohikäärme sen osoitti - synkät ajat ovat edessä, eikä Skyrim ole osannut valmistautua siihen millään tapaa. Puolet maastamme on vielä sikeässä unessa, täysin tietämättömänä tulevasta uhasta."

"Ja miksi tämä liikuttaisi minua?" kysymykseni oli enemmänkin tyly toteamus, jonka esitin sonnustautuessani haarniskani yläosaan, "Jokainen huolehtikoot itsestään."

"Varo sanojasi, haltia. Tulevina aikoina meidän kaikkien on löydettävä yhteinen sävel. Yhdestä tulee heikko yhtä vastaan ja vain aseveljeys on toivona taistelussa."

Hadvar nousi, tarttui miekkaani ja ojensi sen minulle.

"Sinä et tarttunut miekkaan taistellaksesi itsesi puolesta", hän alensi ääntään ja varjo lankesi hänen silmiensä ylle, "Sinä tartuit miekkaan taistellaksesi Skyrimin puolesta."

Hän puristi olkaani, katseemme kohtasivat.

"En ole itse kykeneväinen sotaan, mutta pyydän sinulta palvelusta. Puhu Valkorinteen jaarlille. Hänen nimensä on Balgruuf Suurempi. Kerro hänelle mitä näit Helgenissä, miten mustat pilvet kerääntyivät sen ylle ja taivas aukesi, vapauttaen siivekkään pedon. Näen sinussa soturin, ystävä, silmissäsi rohkeutta joka on omaanikin suurempaa. Pyydän, ole sanansaattajani ja aseveljeni."

Mikset mene itse? Sitä minä halusin kysyä. Olin kuitenkin velassa Hadvarille, ilman häntä olisin luultavasti maannut kaikkien niitten poltettujen ruumiitten joukossa Helgenissä, tai ainakin viruisin jossain kidutuskammiossa. Enkä minä ollut valmis luopumaan Skyrimistä, tai ainakaan en halunnut luovuttaa sitä niille pedoille. Lohikäärmeille.

"Teen sen kiittääkseni sinua."

Hadvar hymyili, opasti minut ulos Jokimetsän pieneen kylään ja sillalle, jonka toiselta puolelta vei polku kohti Valkorinnettä. Hänen puheensa Skyrimin syvästä unesta eivät olleet puppua: ilma oli aurinkoinen, joki kohisi kirkkaana ja lehdillä kimaltelivat kastepisarat, jotka neitseellisinä ja koskemattomina täydensivät rauhoitettua metsämaisemaa. Täällä lohikäärmeet, korventavat lieskat ja surmaavat huudot olivat vain alitajunnasta nouseva painajainen, eikä niitä koskaan yhdistetty sanaan "todellisuus".

"Olet omillasi nyt."

Katseemme kohtasivat vielä kerran ja hän puristi olkaani lyhyen nyökkäyksen säestämänä. Ilman pidempää sanan vaihtoa erosimme, enkä enää katsonut taakseni. Aika näyttäisi palaisinkin vielä joskus Jokimetsän uniseen pikkukylään tai tapaisinko Hadvaria enää koskaan. Ero ei tuntunut raskaalta, ei jäänyt erityisellä tavalla mieleen tai kirjoittanut itseään muistojen kirjaan. Ei, vaikka nord oli tehnyt vuokseni paljon. Pelastanut henkeni...

Reipas, eteenpäin pyrkivä askellukseni hidastui, jalat muuttuivat tovin verraksi raskaammiksi kantaa. Ja pienen, vain henkäisyn verran kestävän hetken, halusin katsoa taakseni. Ehdin miettiä katsoisiko Hadvar loittonevaa selkääni, ehdin miettiä mitä hän mietti. Sitten ajatus katosi tuulenvireen mukana. Raikas henkäys otti sen mukaansa ja vei sen kauas pois, jonnekin ulottumattomiin, mistä en luultavasti koskaan saisi sitä takaisin. Askeleeni palautuivat normaaliin rytmiinsä, Valkorinne lähestyi. Vain joskus kauan sitten olin nähnyt Skyrimin aiemmin. Se jakautui useisiin kaupunkeihin ja pienempiin kyliin, maatiloihin ja iäkkäisiin luolastoihin, joitten kaikista salaisuuksista eivät edes jumalat tienneet. Vain osan olin koko suuren maan loistosta nähnyt, mutta sitäkin useamman tarinan olin kuullut. Vanhempani, suuressa sodassa ja tulipalossa kuolleet, olivat niitä kertoneet, etenkin aseseppänä työskennellyt isäni. Sellaisia tarinoita ei voinut unohtaa, tarinoita jotka olivat täynnä paitsi kauniita maisemia ja mystisiä olentoja, myös salaisia seurueita ja pimeydessä punottuja juonia. Ne olivat tarinoita joita ei kerrottu lapsille, mutta joista minä olin ahminut jokaisen ja unelmoinut, että olisin joskus itse osa samanlaista seikkailua.

Sitten tulivat epärehelliset polut, jotka toivat mukanaan rikoksia, harmittomasta ruoan vohkimisesta aina hevosvarkauksiin saakka. Huvittuneena kysyin itseltäni, olisikohan Hadvar pelastanut minua ensinkään, jos olisi tiennyt kaikista tehdyistä rötöksistäni? Toisaalta, nordin omien sanojen mukaan lainsuojattomuus oli nykyisin turhankin yleistä Skyrimissa, vaara vaani kulman jos toisenkin takana. Rosvot, palkkamurhaajat ja salamurhaajat olivat hiljalleen yleistyvä ongelma, suoranainen tuholaisparvi Skyrimin villeillä ja kesyttömillä mailla. Hämärän laskeuduttua tavalliset kansalaiset eivät enää uskaltautuneet ihailemaan yötaivaan loistetta pelloille tai kallioille. Eikä se muuttuisi yhtään paremmaksi uutisteni myötä, mikäli Valkorinteen jaarli edes uskoisi sanaani.

Nimensä mukaisesti tämä kaupunki levittäytyi rinteen ylle. Talot ja vartiotornit kiipesivät ylös rinnettä pitkin, ja kaikkein mittavin rakennus oli asettautunut sen huipulle. Rinteen juurelle jäivät tallit ja niitten edustalle vielä maatila lukemattomine istutuksineen. Asukkaitten katseet eivät olleet suopeita, yhdenkään silmistä ei näkynyt halua auttaa tai opastaa. Kaikki katsoivat aina siihen asti kunnes heitä katsottiin takaisin, sitten silmät palasivat käsien mukana takaisin töihin. Helgenissä painajaisia aiheuttivat lohikäärmeet, mutta täällä kuiskittiin jostain muusta. Ensimmäinen ystävällinen ihminen löytyi vanhasta ajurista, joka nuokkui hevoskärryjensä ajurin paikalla.

"Mikä tuo muukalaisen tänne?" mies tiedusteli, äänensävyllä joka oli melkeinpä hilpeä kaiken synkkyyden keskellä, "Ja vieläpä naisen... sotureista en tiedä paljoakaan, mutta kenties voin olla avuksi jossain muussa?"

"Etsin Valkorinteen jaarli Balgruuf Suurempaa", vastasin lyhyesti, ilman pienintäkään aikomusta kertoa lohikäärmeuhasta, "Kelpo ajuri varmastikin tietää hänen olinpaikkansa?"

"Ja totta ihmeessä tiedän!" ajuri vastasi, selvästi mielissään saamastaan kohteliaisuudesta, "Neito kulkee vain rinteen huipulle - kunhan on ensin kertonut vartijoille mille asialla liikkuu."

_Niin ystävällinen kuin oletkin_, ajattelin huvittuneena hymyillen, _en voi tyydyttää uteliaisuuttasi ja kertoa millä asialla liikun._

"Kiitän teitä", nyökkäsin kohteliaasti hymyillen ja nappasin vyöltäni pienen nahkapussukan, jonka viskasin miehelle pilke silmäkulmassa, "Jatkakaa hyvää työtä."

Jätin ajurin ihastelemaan ja ihmettelemään antamiani kultakolikoita ja suuntasin Valkorinteen porteista sisään. Vartiotornit olivat tyhjiä, ja pienen hetken verran ehdin jo elätellä toivoa ettei minun tarvitsisi mainita vartijoille halaistua sanaa kokemastani. Lohikäärmepulman vastaanotto olisi epäilyksettä epäuskoinen, ja yli kaiken inhosin sitä että minulle naurettiin. Puristin miekkani kahvaa rystyset valkeina, mutta irrotin otteeni saapuessani porteille.

"Seis siihen!" toinen portilla seisovista vartijoista komensi tiukalla äänellä, "Valkorinteen porteista ei astu kukaan sisään kertomatta millä asialla liikkuu."

Tätä epäluulottomuuden määrää...

"Tummahaltiasoturi Albina Lunar ilmoittautuu", ilmoitin yhtä tiukalla äänellä ja vedin sitten kevyesti henkeä, "Tahdon puhua jaarli Balgruuf Suuremmalle Helgeniin hyökänneestä lohikäärmeestä."


	3. Luku 2

Valkorinteen yllä riippui raskas, harmaa pilvipeite. Ukkonen puhutteli kaupunkia jostain kauempaa ja pian ensimmäiset sadepisarat tarttuivat valkeaan tukkaani. Kyläläiset suhtautuivat minuun kuin kehen tahansa matkalaiseen, mikä kävi minulle paremmin kuin mainiosti. Kaikista vähiten kaipasin hälyä ja kysymyksiä ympärilleni, mutta kysymyksetkään eivät enää kaukana olleet. Lohikäärmeloukko kohosi massiivisena ja vahvana rinteen huipulla, sen harmahtavat tornit hukuttautuivat taivaaseen ja pitivät jo olemuksellaan ihmiset etäällä. Ja siellä, minulle kerrottiin, oli etsimäni jaarli Balgruuf Suurempi.

Lohikäärmeloukon rauha ei rikkoutunut, vaikka raskaat puuovet pitivät avautuessaan mahtipontista jylinää. Avara sali kohosi koristeellisen puupylväitten varaan, ja leveitten portaitten yläpäässä oli kaksi katettua pöytää, joitten ympärillä istui muutama vartija ja soturi. Valo tihkui haaleina säteinä sisään, pöytien välissä roihusi lämmin tuli joka heitti utuisen, kellertävän valonsa salin seinille. Ja taaimmaisella seinällä istui ylväydessään etsitty jaarli, joka jokseenkin tylsistyneen näköisenä nojasi käsinojaan kuunnellessaan hänelle puhuvaa _dunmer_ia. Tietyn etäisyyden päähän päästyäni tuo naispuolinen rotusisareni kuitenkin kääntyi ympäri, miekka esillä ja tummat silmät kiiluen kuin kovakuoriaiset.

"Jaarlin eteen ei käydä ilman pätevää syytä" naisen ääni oli vieläkin tiukempi kuin vartijoilla, "Esitä asiasi, tai poistu hirttopuun kautta."

Velvollisuuksiensa orja, elämäänsä niin kyllästynyt että haki jännitystä viattomien matkalaisten uhkailemisesta. Olisin varmasti nauranut, ellei tilanne olisi ollut vakava ja mikäli todellakin olisin ollut viaton. Mutta viattomuus oli minusta kaukana, käteni olivat synnissä saastuneet ja tumma ihoni arpinen – minusta ei löytänyt mitään, mikä olisi ollut rinnastettavissa sanaan viattomuus.

"Tulin puhumaan Helgeniin hyökänneestä lohikäärmeestä", ilmoitin ykskantaan ja tunsin miten ääneni kajahti salissa.

"Päästä hänet lähemmäs, Irileth."

Naissoturi katsoi minua päästä varpaisiin, tämän silmät kaventuivat hetkeksi. Sitten hän työnsi miekan takaisin huotraan ja astui sivummalle. Yli keski-iän astunut mies, valkorinteen vaaleaverinen jaarli katsoi minua odottaen, kun astuin hänen eteensä lyhyesti kumartaen.

"Annetaan muodollisuuksien olla", hän kiirehti asiaa ja pyyhkäisi kädellään nopeasti ilmaa, "Mitä on tämä puhe lohikäärmeestä? Anna tulla, valista minua tiedollasi, haltia."

"Arvon jaarli, minä tosiaan näin tämän lohikäärmeen", aloitin ja katsoin miestä synkkänä kulmieni alta, "Aitiopaikalta vielä, olin juuri saamassa kirvestä niskaani ja poistumassa elävien kirjoista kun tämä taivaan paholainen hyökkäsi. Viimeksi sen nähdessäni sen siivet kantoivat kohti kaupunkianne."

Jaarlin kulmat painuivat ryppyyn, hän hieraisi vaaleaa partaansa eikä selvästikään säästellyt epäuskoaan. Tekipä hän minkä ratkaisun tahansa, se ei hetkauttaisi minua. Minä toimin vain Hadvarin välikätenä, pelastajan palvelijana, enkä minään muuna. Sydämeni kaipasi takaisin kotiin, Huomistuuleen, maahan josta kaikki kaltaiseni olivat lähtöisin. Olin vaeltanut Skyrimin aavoilla niin kauan, oppinut tuntemaan kivet, kannot ja puut paremmin kuin ihmiset, että tahdoin vain nähdä kotini. Koti-ikävä tavoitti kokeneenkin vaeltajan, sillä kotimme oli äitimme, ja äitinsä syliin kaipasi jokainen lapsi vielä vanhanakin. En pelännyt kipua, kuolemaa tai petoja, en pimeyttä tai vankilaa, mutta kaipasin sitä lohtua, jonka vain kotini pystyi minulle antamaan. Kaipasin lämpöä.

"Irileth, lähetä apua Jokimetsän kylään. Se on ensisijaisessa hädässä, mikäli lohikäärme lähestyy Helgenistä."

"Välittömästi, herrani."

Karistin kaipuun kotiini ja seurasin synkkänä Irilethin ryhdikkään askelluksen säestämää poistumista. Mitä tahansa apua jaarli lähettäisikään, kuinka pelottoman soturin tai armeijan hyvänsä, he eivät tienneet mitä oli vastassa. Lohikäärmeitten oltiin aina oletettu olevan vain legenda, pelkkä pelottava taru josta tehtiin lauluja suuriin saleihin kuultaviksi. Miten rohkein ja taitavinkaan miekkamies tai jousiampuja selviäisi sellaista vastaan, johon ei uskonut? Se ei edelleenkään ollut minun murheeni, mutta mitä enemmän asiaa mietin, sitä vähemmän ajattelemattomat toimet minua huvittivat.

"Olet tehnyt minulle palveluksen, ystäväni."

Käännyin jaarlin puoleen tämän puhutellessa minua. Palveluksen? Pitäkööt kauhusta kertomista sellaisena jos halusi, tyydyin nyökkäämään vastaukseksi.

"Varoitit suuresta ja tuntemattomasta uhasta" jaarli jatkoi pienen imartelun sävyttämää puhettaan, "En hevin unohda sitä ja siksi tahdon palkita sinut."

Hän taputti käsiään yhteen ja varjossa seisoneista vartijoista kaksi kantoi eteeni paremman haarniskan, kuin mihin olin pukeutunut, sekä – jousen ja nuoliviinin. Kiireesti irrotin miekkani huotrineen vyöltäni, sysäsin ne vartijalle ja tarrasin sitten jouseen ja viineen kuin innostunut pikkulapsi. Olin tuntenut oloni niin vieraaksi miekan kanssa, että pelkästään jousen piteleminen tuntui tuovan sanomaa kotikonnulta. Järin kehittynyt ja kestävä jousi ei ehkä ollut, mutta niin kauan kuin sillä olisi kykenevä ampumaan, se kelpaisi minulle. Haarniska puolestaan näytti hieman turhan raskaalta kantaa, joten niin kohteliaasti kuin kykenin, kieltäydyin vastaanottamasta sitä.

"Kiitän teitä, arvon jaarli."

"Säästä kiitoksesi, ystävä. Minun on nimittäin pyydettävä sinulta palvelusta, jotain sellaista mihin vain sinä vaikutat kykenevältä. Tule, puhukaamme hovivelholleni Farengarille. Hovissani hän tietää enemmän lohikäärmeistä ja niitten oletetusta paluusta kuin kukaan muu."

"Olen pahoillani, arvon jaarli, mutten voi ottaa tehtävää vastaan."

Mies seisahtui ja katsoi minua suorastaan läpitunkevasti vaaleilla silmillään. Tiesin hänen tietävän, etten ollut lupautunut mihinkään, missään vaiheessa. Mutta hänen katseensa janosi apuani, siinä oli juuri niin suuri läike epätoivoa, että se pisti silmääni. Se tunne hänen silmissään kysyi, saatoinko todella olla niin kylmäsydäminen, että kääntyisin hänen luotaan hädän hetkellä.

"Et luvannut minulle mitään, tiedän sen", hän sanoi synkällä, epätoivoon vajoavalla äänellä, "Mutta etkö tekisi tätä edes Skyrimin vuoksi?"

"Palvelen vain omaa kotimaatani, Huomistuulta, josta olen kotoisin", vastasin empimättä, "Niin rakas kuin maanne minulle onkin, en alistu muitten palvelukseen sitä suojellakseni. Puhukaa muille Helgenistä selvinneille, heidän joukossaan on varmasti kelvollisia sotilaita."

Kumarsin lyhyesti ja lähdin kävelemään ulko-ovia kohti, ennen kuin jaarli ehti vastata. Olin kiitollinen saamastani palkkiosta, mutta sillä ei lahjottu minua lisätehtäviin. Muista tämän maan kulkijoista poiketen, monista muista tämän maan kulkijoista poiketen, minä en ollut lahjottavissa.

"Jos muutat mielesi, suuntaa Kolkkoputouksen röykkiölle."

Seisahduin niille sijoilleni ja käänsin katseen olkani ylitse. Varjoista astui tummaan velhokaapuun verhoutunut hahmo, jonka silmät jäivät hupun luomaan varjoon.

"Kuulin miten puhuit jaarlin kanssa. Et selvästikään ole lahjottavissa, enkä lahjoa sinua aiokaan", mies puhutteli rauhallisella äänellä, ja päättelin tämän jaarlin mainitsemaksi hovivelhoksi, "Kelpo soturi ei ota lahjuksia vastaan, mutta kenties pyynnön?"

"Kieltäydyn kohteliaasti molemmista", vastasin napakasti ja kurtistin kulmaani kun velhon huulet levittäytyivät pieneen hymyyn, "Toivotan vain onnea tutkimuksillesi, hovivelho."

"Kiitän sanoistasi, _dunmer_. Anna minun palkita sinut tiedolla Kolkkoputouksen röykkiöitten sijainnista. Ota suunnaksesi Jokimetsän kylä, josta tänne saavuit. Suuntaa lumihuippuista rinnettä ylös, etkä voi eksyä. Röykkiöitten sisältä löydät Lohikäärmekiven, etsimäni tiedonjyvän joka on mittaamattoman arvokas tutkimuksissani."

Nyökkäsin kohteliaasti, ilmekään värähtämättä ja etsin tieni ulos. Hengittäessäni aurinkoisemmaksi muuttunutta ilmaa yritin järjestellä saamaani tietoa kasaan. Kolkkoputouksen röykkiöt, lohikäärmekivi, hovivelhon tutkimukset – mitä vielä? Mistä maailmasta Valkorinteen ylimmät olivat edes keksineet pyytää minun apuani, _dunmer_in, joka ei ollut edes täältä kotoisin? Olisivat ottaneet yhteyttä nordeihin jos mielsivät apua saada! He olivat Skyrimin omia lapsia, toisin kuin minä.

Kasvavassa kiivaudessani astelin portaat niin nopeasti alas, etten huomannut törmääväni johonkuhun, joka ilmestyi kulmaan takaa.

"Haltia!"

Kohotin katsettani mieheen edessäni ja silmäni laajenivat hienoisesta hämmästyksestä.

"Hadvar…" kurtistin kulmiani kevyesti ja kohotin sitten toista, "Et ole kykeneväinen ilmoittamaan lohikäärmeistä Valkorinteen jaarlille?"

Mies naurahti, tuntien selvästikin hienoista häpeää asiasta. Asiaa kaunistelematta hänellä olikin siihen syytä. Nordit, muka Skyrimin omia, rohkeita lapsia! Hadvar oli toiminut raukkamaisesti, suorastaan pelkurimaisesti juoksuttaessaan minua, ja minä typerys olin langennut ansaan kuin jänönpoika.

"Voitkin sitten puolestani palvella jaarlia", hymyilin kireästi ja alensin ääntäni astellessani tämän ohitse, "Hän tuntuu todella epätoivoisesti olevan sen tarpeessa."

"Haltia – Albina, odota!"

Hadvar tarttui kevyellä puristuksella olkaani ja valkeat hiukseni heilahtivat kun käännyin luomaan tähän pistävän, läpitunkevan katseen tummanverenpunaisilla silmilläni. Nord kuitenkin tuijotti vähintäänkin yhtä tiukasti takaisin, joskin tämän katseessa oli pieni säväys katumusta ja anteeksipyyntöä. Enemmänkin sitä olisi voinut olla, mikäli minulta kysyttiin.

"Mitä jaarli tarkalleen ottaen pyysi sinulta?"

Kohotin kulmaani ja pieni ylpeys läikähti sisälläni. Ihmiset olivat niin helposti manipuloitavissa, tunteittensa vietävissä ja siten täysin saatavissa tekemään mitä tahansa. Hadvarkin oli jo nöyränä polvistunut katumuksensa eteen, eikä minulta vaadittaisi kuin muutama sana, että saisin asiat järjestymään omaksi edukseni. Tämä oli liian helppoa.

"Kolkkoputouksen röykkiöiltä pitäisi noutaa jotakin, mitä kutsutaan lohikäärmekiveksi", selvensin, "Jaarlin hovivelho tarvitsee sitä tutkimuksiinsa."

Hadvar hieraisi leukaansa miettivänä, osoittaen ymmärtämättään, että tämän myöntyminen oli lähellä. Kuten suurin osa ihmisistä, hän koki jäävänsä velkaa, hän koki syyllisyyttä omasta käytöksestään, joka osaltaan oli ollut aiheetonta. Pelastaminen oli aina pelastaminen, mutta aiheeton juoksuttaminen oli yksinkertaisuudessaan huijausta, ainakin ihmisten normeissa. Hiemankin aggressiivisempana olisi ollut luontoni mukaista hyökätä nordin kurkkuun kiinni ja kuristaa tästä ilmat pihalle.

"Olen sinulle anteeksipyynnön velkaa, ystävä", Hadvar sanoi lopulta, "Lähden puolestasi Kolkkoputousten röykkiöille."

"Arvostan anteeksipyyntöäsi", vastasin nyökkäyksellä, "Kohdatkaamme, jos niin on tarkoitettu."

Etsin tieni ulos Valkorinteen kaupungista ja jäin istumaan tallin nurkalle vaihtaakseni muutaman sanan tallipojan ja hevoskauppiaan kanssa. He olivat kuulleet lohikäärmeitten paluusta ja ennustivat maailman lähentyvän loppuaan, mutta eivät tuntuneet murehtivan asiasta liiaksi. Hevoskauppias oli iäkkäämpi mies joka murahti nähneensä maailmaa jo tarpeeksi. Tallipoika oli nuorempi, muttei omien sanojensa mukaan pelännyt kuolemaa koska uskoi päätyvänsä Sovngarden sankareitten luo. Kuullessani heitä pystyin hetkeksi rentoutumaan ja unohtamaan, että pitelin omassakin kädessäni pelinappulaa. Olin ehkä kieltäytynyt jaarlin ja Farengarin antamista tehtävistä, mutta tiedostin asioita enemmän kuin olisin halunnut. Mikään ei estänyt minua palaamasta Huomistuuleen, mutta jokin pidätteli minua.

Hadvarin selkä oli loitonnut jo pelkäksi pisteeksi taivaanrantaan. Hän ei pelännyt, hänen askelluksensa oli ryhdikäs ja varma, kuin kenen tahansa soturin. _Kuin Skyrimin oman lapsen._

Huomasin, miten kyseenalaistin itseäni. Se ei ollut yleistä minulle, kuten ei kaltaisilleni yleensäkään, mutta jostain taustalta se hiipi mieleeni. Jos oli niin, että siivekkäät pedot palaisivat, Skyrim palaisi maan tasalle muutamassa viikossa. Olisivatko lohikäärmeet tyytyväisiä siihen, olisivatko ne tyytyväisiä vallattuaan yhden maan? Legendat määrittelivät ne ahnaiksi pedoiksi, joitten ruokahalu oli sammumaton, miksi ne siis tyytyisivät vain Skyrimiin? Kuvat palavasta, pimeydellä saastuvasta Huomistuulesta välähtivät mielessäni.

"Minne matka, haltia?"

"Korvaan tämän teille", vastasin, ponnistaudun lähimmän hevosen selkään ja syöksin sen sitten hurjaan neliin.

Avuttomina tallipoika ja vanha hevoskauppias jäivät katsomaan perääni, miten hevosen kaviot kyntivät maata matkallaan kohti loittonevaa nordsoturia. He eivät huutaneet vartijoita, mistä olisin heille ikuisessa kiitollisuudenvelassa. Jahka saisin rahaa, korvaisin heidän antamansa avun, jolla oli ollut minulle suurempi merkitys kuin millään tähänastisella.

"Hadvar!"

Puhuttelin hevosen käyntiin kansani kielellä ja taputin sen kaulaa. Hadvar katsoi minua pitkään päästä varpaisiin.

"Liekö sinulla rahaa maksaa hevosvarkaudesta määrätty sakko?" nord hymähti ja kohotti kulmaansa, "Olet pian samanlaisessa tilanteessa kuin Helgenissä."

"Älä vaivaa päätäsi sillä", vastasin ja pyyhin hymyn Hadvarin kasvoilta, "Tulen mukaasi Kolkkoputouksen röykkiöille."

Hadvar katsoi minua ihmeissään, tiesin ja tunsin sen vaikka käänsinkin katseeni pois hänestä. Tämä olisi ensimmäinen ja viimeinen kerta kun nord näkisi _dunmer_in tummilla poskilla häivähdyksen punaista.


End file.
